The present invention relates to a cylinder liner for insert casting used in a cylinder block, and an engine having the cylinder liner.
Cylinder blocks for engines with cylinder liners have been put to practical use. Cylinder liners are typically applied to cylinder blocks made of an aluminum alloy. As such a cylinder liner for insert casting, the one disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 62-52255 is known.
In an engine, a temperature increase of the cylinders causes the cylinder bores to be thermally expanded. Further, the temperature in a cylinder varies among positions along the axial direction of the cylinder. Accordingly, the amount of deformation of the cylinder bore due to thermal expansion varies along the axial direction. Such variation in deformation amount of the cylinder bore increases the friction of the piston, which degrades the fuel consumption rate.